Pure of Heart
by swansandarrows
Summary: future fic. The dark curse is cast upon Storybrooke again to take away the Happy Endings and everyone is frozen in time and only one can unfreeze it.Henry saves the child just in time for her to escape the curse sixteen years later he finds her again and bring hers to Storybrooke to unfreeze time and help break the captain Swan.OC.(I'm not the best at summaries).
1. prologue

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys this is my new fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. The idea has been in my head for a while so I thought I should write it. Reviews are always welcomed. It's kinda like a future fic. Also Henry is like 18 in this so baby Neal is 6 and Roland is 10, Just to clarify.

Prologue

Henry barges into Gold's shop quickly, but sees Gold isn't there. While he looks around he finds she an old, brown, ripped shawl and picks it up.

"That belonged to your father" Henry turns around to see Gold at the counter.

"I'm sorry I'll put it back."

"No its fine, Henry. You barely knew him so you should have something to remember him by" says Gold with a look of sympathy and sadness on his face.

"Urm thanks, but you should keep it, I insist" He puts the shawl back down. "But I came here to talk to you about something else"

"Ahh. The upcoming curse I guess"

"Yes. Well here's the thing, if my mom's the saviour but if she's going to be cursed as she can't leave now, who is going to break it?"

"That I don't know, Henry"

"Well, you must know something. You created the curse."

"I'm sorry I don't. The witch casting it protected the town so the people who lived here can't leave or when they do they must come back and all I know is it will work as it did before. Taking away Happy Endings and they won't remember who they are, but maybe a few slight alterations are in this curse." Gold says and move around to the other counter at the side and Henry follows.

"But there must be something. Like true love or whatever."

"No, sorry but—wait something might work but it is risky"

"What is it?"

"Well, your mother is the product of True love, the Saviour so she must break the curse but she will be frozen in time so she is unable to"

"Yes I know that" Henry interrupts while scowling at Gold.

"Oh you are like you are so much like your mother. Both" says Gold but Henry is still scowling "Anyway, I shall continue, if someone who is from here but was not affected by the spell they can leave and come back and stop time being Frozen but must be a product of true love." Henry releases what he is saying and tenses up. "Do you understand?"

"My sister"

"Correct"

"But she's only 6 months old and my mom or Killian can't take her, and the curse will be here in the next 2 days"

"I know that. So you must take her."

"Me? Why?"

"Well since you are not from the enchanted forest you will be able to leave but you have to come back. As I have told you. You must take her, put her somewhere safe, and then get back here as soon as you can"

"Mom and Killian will not agree to that, not after what they've been through."

"Then don't tell them"

"Are you serious?" Henry asks with disbelief.

"Quite. Say you would like a day out with your sister or something. Make an excuse; Leave a note, just something. Get her somewhere safe and then come back. Anyway they won't remember it, will they?"

"Yes, But how will she know to come here"

"You'll find her. When the clock hits her seventeenth birthday your memories will return and you will be able to leave the town and find her. And now I think we are finished here" Says Gold and he starts to walk to the back of the shop.

"Wait a second" Henry says and gold stops. "You said you didn't know how this curse would work yet you seem confident this plan will. What are you hiding? Who is casting this Curse?"

"You'll have to find out in sixteen and a half years. Do what I say and I'll tell you then" Gold moves closer towards Henry "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal" Says Henry and starts to move towards the door.

"Ah. Henry" Gold stops him and Henry turns around.

"What?"

"Give your sister something to remember you by"

"Her name. Caitlyn Jones-Swan"


	2. Just like old times

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys I'm so pleased you guys enjoyed the Prologue and I hope you keep reading. Reviews are always welcome. Also Regina just thinks she is the mayor and does not remember anything about being the evil queen and the memories of Emma coming to Storybrooke are the same in season one except it's seems as the curse never existed and time went on after Henry recovered in hospital as that's where the fake memories start. I probably didn't need to explain this but I thought it would help.

Chapter one.

_Sixteen and a half years later_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The sound of an alarm wakes Henry up with a start and henry turns off the alarm clock by slamming his hand on the top and then tried to get back to sleep.

"Why did I get that thing?" He mumbles into his pillow.

Suddenly he sees flashes of images appear to him. They're memories. He quickly gets out of bed and gets changed into his jeans, grey t-shirt and hoodie. He grabs his bag and rushes downstairs and then run towards but Regina calls Henry and comes out of the kitchen.

"Henry I thought I heard you. You're up early. Would you like some breakfast?" she says to him.

"Urh no thanks. I'll get something at Grannie's. Then go to school. But I've finished school .But I did leave something there that I just remember this morning. And then I'll go see Emma." He says back nervously while scratching the back of his neck and then runs out the door.

"Bye Henry" Regina calls after him.

Henry leaves the house and goes to Grannies to get something to eat and then walks towards the school where Mary Margaret works. He goes to her classroom and waits as the bell is about to go. When it does he leans on the doorway as the class leaves but Roland stops in front of him.

"Hey Henry" says Roland with a smile.

"Hey Roland. Why don't you go and get your lunch."

"Sure. Bye Henry" Roland then walks off with his hand holding his backpack.

"Hey. Mrs Blanchard or Mrs Nolan if you prefer" he says as he pushes off the doorway.

"Henry" Greets Mary-Margaret as she turns away from cleaning the blackboard and walks turns towards him "Nice to see you and you can call me Mary-Margaret now. You've grown so much since you were in this class. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you as I've finished high school I wanted to see one of my favourite teacher when I was growing up. Do you want to go outside?"

"Oh sure let me just go and get my coat" she then leaves to go to the office.

Henry then walks over to her desk and finds her credit card in her purse.

"Just like old times" he says to himself and then puts the card back in his pocket before she comes back. "Hey, do you want to go outside now?" He says when she comes back.

"Sure" She says and they walk outside and have lunch

Mary-Margaret and Henry have lunch but then she has to go back to class. Henry leaves the school and then walks to Emma's apartment after Emma has finished her shift and walks into the apartment.

"Hey" He says to Emma as he drops his keys on the table and then walks over to the couch where Emma is sat.

"Hey kid. What did you do today?" She asks him as he sits down.

"Well I had breakfast at grannies then I went to see Mary-Margaret at school."

"Oh. How is she?"

"Mom you see her nearly every day. And she's fine to answer your question"

"I know. How's Neal?"

"He's good from what she told me. I'm going to my room" Henry gets off the couch and starts to walk up the stairs

"Oh okay. What do you want for do want for dinner"

"Urh. Whatever we have"

He walks on to his room and closes the door. He puts his bag on the bed and, over to the desk and turns the laptop on. He searches the name 'Caitlyn Jones-Swan'.

"Why is this always my job" He mutters and sighs "Got ya".

"HENRY"

"Coming" he gets a post-it note and scribbles down the destination. He then deletes his history, and walks down stairs.

In the middle of night Henry wakes up, gets dressed and packs a small bag full of the things he needs, before closing henry looks under and pulls out a big red metal box, inside is the storybook. He puts the book in his bag. Henry pulls the bag over his shoulder, grabs the post-it note and walks down the stairs quietly but stops when he hears something. He looks over to see if Emma has woken up, but she hasn't. He continues walking to the door and grabs a set of keys that make I slight jingle sound. Henry opens the door and walks out.

"You'll thank me for this someday." He says as he walks out and closes the door behind him.

Emma wakes up in the morning to the sound of an alarm clock buzzing at exactly reaches over and turns it off. She gets up and dressed; she walks out of her bedroom over to the kitchen counter and makes herself hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"Henry. Are you up?" She hears no reply. "Henry" she calls again but still hears no answer. She puts her hot chocolate down and walks up the stair towards Henry's room, opens the door quietly and sees he isn't there and start panic searching the room.

"HENRY" she walks to the other side of the bed and finds the red box open. "Henry, what are you up to"

"REGINA" Shouts Emma while consistently knocking on the door. Regina appears at the door.

"Miss Swan, I do not appreciate you knocking on my door this loudly"

"Yeah, Is Henry here?"

"No he was meant to be staying with you. Where is he?"

"I don't know" answers Emma. "But he took my car and the storybook from when he was younger with him."

"What? I didn't know he still thought about that anymore"

"Neither did I. But we have to find him"

"Yes. We do" Regina grabs her bag and walks out the door with Emma behind her.

"Where did he go yesterday?" Asked Regina "He told me he was going to go to Grannies then get something he left at school"

"Well he told me he went to Grannies then went to see Mary-Margaret at school. So I guess we should start there."

Emma and Regina wait till the bell goes and then enter her classroom.

"Mrs Nolan" "Mary-Margaret" Emma and Regina says simultaneously.

"Miss Mills, Emma" Greets Mary-Margaret.

"Hey Mary-Margaret. Urm what was Henry doing here yesterday?"

"Well, he came over asked if he wanted to have lunch to catch up so we did. Why do ask?"

"He's Missing" Regina cuts in.

"What? Why…wait one second." Mary-Margaret walks over to her desk and out he purse and sees her credit card is missing. "Not again" she mumbles "He took my credit card again"

"Oh god. What is he up to?" Mumbles Emma. "We should get going. And see if his teacher knows anything" Emma and Regina walk out.

KNOCK KNOCK

Emma bangs on the door of Henry's teacher's apartment rapidly. And the teacher pulls the door open with strong force.

"Bloody hell. Could you knock any louder Swan?" Says Killian. She ignores him and barges into his house with Regina behind her. "Why don't you just come in?"

"Do you know where Henry is?" says Regina calmly.

"What?"

"Henry. He's missing any idea where he is, Jones?" Emma cuts in.

"No. I don't. I'm sorry"

"You sure Jones, maybe that you haven't sent him on a wild adventure."

"I'm sure I know my own history Swan. Or is it that I'm a 'bad influence' for him"

"Oh yeah. Bring that up. I said it one time."

"Multiple times I recall"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I don't care, you are a bad influence" She starts to move closer to him and he does too.

"And there you say it again"

"Enough. Do you have any Idea where my son could be?" Regina cuts in.

He slowly turns away from Emma towards Regina. "No I don't. I'm sorry"

"Excuse me. What's going on?" Says someone coming out of the bedroom. It's Tink.

"Nothing it's fine Mrs Jones. We should go now Emma" Says Regina, she grabs Emma's arm and pulls her outside the apartment.

"Miss Swan, I have hot time for your sexually charged arguments with Jones, I want to find my son. Come on" Regina storms off and Emma walks after her mumbling something about bad influence and sexual tension.

Henry walks into a coffee shop and looks at the post it note to see if it's correct. The coffee shop is in light brown and cream paints and has canvases with different paint cups on them that represent different drinks; He can hear music singing in the background. Henry walks over to the counter and get the attention of a girl with her hair dyed red and brown eyes.

"Hello" The girl greeted Henry. Her name tag read Abby.

"Hey, I'm looking for a girl called Caitlyn Jones-Swan"

"Oh, that's her" she points across the room to the girl on the stage packing up her guitar and moving the microphone. She has black hair and is wearing a red sweater, blue jeans and red flats.

"Cate" Calls the blond girl. "There's someone hear for you" Abby then walks off.

Caitlyn put her guitar on her back and walks towards Henry.

"Hello, I'm Cate" she puts out her hand to shake his hand and he takes it. When looks at her face she has the same green eyes as Emma.

_Eyes like mom _Henry thought _it's her. I found her._

"So" She says "what do you want to talk to me about"

"Okay" Henry starts "I'm going to tell you a story, but first it starts with this" he pulls the storybook out and passes it to her. She looks at it confused but then opens the book from the beginning.


	3. White hair bow

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys so here's the second chapter for my fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, I like to hear what you think.

Chapter Two

Henry and Caitlyn were sat a table on the coffee with her guitar put on a chair beside them. She had read most of the book. Henry was shocked about how interested a seventeen year old would be in a Fairy-tale book. When she finished she closed the book.

"Cool book" Cate starts "but, what has this got to do with me? It's just a book on Fairy-tales."

"It's not just a book. I know it sounds mad but you have to trust me. Those people in the book are real. They're more than character but I can't explain why right now. But will you come with me?"

"What? Where?" she asked with disbelief and curiosity.

"Storybrooke. I know this makes no sense, but you have to trust me. Do you?" so looks at him for a while then gives him an answer he didn't expect to hear.

"Yes"

"Good. Now are you able to get your stuff so we can set off as soon as we are able to?"

"Yes"

45 minutes later Caitlyn had her stuff packed and ready to go. It turns out she lived above the coffee shop so it didn't take that long to pack the things she needed but it took longer to explain to Abby why she was leaving. On her way out of the apartment she puts her keys in the bowl and pick up her guitar and pulls it over her back. She takes one last look at the apartment and closes the door behind her. When she walks down into the coffee she sees Henry waiting outside leaning against the car. She says 'good bye' to Abby and walks outside the coffee.

"Right you ready to go?" She asks him.

"Yeah. Wait you're bringing your guitar?" He asks and points to the guitar on her back.

"Yeah and nothing will stop me from bringing It." she pulls it off her back.

"Okay" He replies and takes the guitar off her and puts it in the back seat while she gets in the passenger seat. The car feels oddly familiar to her, she runs her fingers over the dashboard, when doing so she sees a white object stuck in between the window and the dashboard, she reaches over and gets it out. It's a white bow hair grip. While playing with it in her hand Henry gets into the car. While putting the keys into the car and notices the bow and stops and Cate notices.

"Oh sorry. I just saw it there" She gestures to the gap. "So I picked it up, I'll-"

"No, it's okay. Put it in" she does so. "Its suits you"

_Sixteen and 5 months before_

_Emma drives the bug to their apartment while Hook holds Caitlyn in his arms. Henry is in the backseat looking through a bag and he takes out the hair clip. He leans over to the front seats_

"_Hey. Look what I got" Killian looks back and sees Henry holding the bow._

"_What is it?" Asks Killian and takes the bow out of Henry's hands._

"_It's a hair bow" Emma answers "it will hold her hair back. She can wear it when she has a bit more hair" Emma chuckles at her own joke. Killian holds the bow In front of Caitlyn; she grabs the bow and throws it over the dashboard. It gets stuck _

"_Well I guess it will stay there for now." Emma says and stops the car in front of the house._

Henry is driving the car and Caitlyn is looking through the storybook, stopping at random pages.

"Henry, I don't get how this relates to where we are going, expect the names of both are kinda similar. Can you explain it to me?" She says and looks over to him.

"Fine" He says but keeps his eyes on the road. "It's a long story, sure you can handle it?"

"Yes" she answers confused.

"Sixteen and a half years ago, a witch cast a curse to get back at someone and as you read only a saviour can break it"

"Yes I read that in the book."

"No you didn't this is way after that curse. Anyway since the saviour was going to be cursed as well, a boy went to ask for help he was told that if his sister was taken away from the curse in time she would be the only chance and in on her seventeenth birthday the boy would get his memories back and go and find her. And he did" He looks over to her and then looks back at the road.

"Wait, you were that boy" He nods in reply.

"And you found me, so that means…You're my brother"

"Yes"

"But h-how, did you-you-ur-urm find me, how do you now my name?" She stutters.

"Because our mother gave it to you and I made sure it was the thing you would remember us by."

"Oh, wow. I have a brother." She leans back in her seat.

"Well half-brother, but that's not important"

"Urh-okay. So again what I'm I meant to do then exactly?"

"Unfreeze time by staying in Storybrooke."

"But. Why me?"

"You're the daughter of the saviour and you were born after the spell that made everyone in Storybrooke stuck there, so you were able to grow up outside of it"

"Wow. One more question, how do you know I'm the Caitlyn Jones-Swan you were meant to find."

"I didn't, but then I met you and was sure."

"How?"

"You have our mother's eyes and your father's hair."

"Okay."

"You have one another question don't you"

"Yes."

Henry sighs. "You also have to ask tons of questions like you father. Go on."

"Who are my parents?"

"Oh. Well as you know our mother is the saviour and her name is Emma Swan, and you father is Killian Jones also known as Captain Hook."

"Captain Hook, Really?" She asks with disbelief and he nods "That's not the story I grew up with."

"Yeah. I know. Here we are. Storybrooke." He says as he drives past the sign. "Okay we need a cover story as I'm sure not many are going to belief you're my long lost sister."

"Oh okay. Got one. We met on the internet and became friends. You wanted to meet me and I wanted to visit Storybrooke, so you went to Boston and found me. Does that work?" She says and looks out the window to see the town.

"Yeah. Come on. I need to get home my moms are probably worried sick."

"Moms?"

"Oh yeah, when I was born I was put up for adoption and Regina, the evil queen in that book, but so not evil anymore, adopted me.10 years later I found out about the curse and found Emma and brought her to break it and the rest I'll explain later. Look there is Regina's house. Are you ready?" He asks her as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Yeah" She undoes her seatbelt too and they both get out the car and walk to the front door step. Henry knocks on the door and walks in. Regina, Emma, Killian and Mary-Margaret are sat in the living room.

"Hiya Mom" He says with a look of guilt as he walks into the front room. Both Regina and Emma run towards him and hug him.

"Oh thank god Henry you're alright." Says Regina. "Where did you go?"

"Yeah Henry. I saw you ran off with your stuff and my car-"Emma starts.

"And my credit card" Mary-Margaret interrupts.

"Yeah, what did you do? Who's this?" Asks Emma after seeing Cate in the doorway.

"This is-urr-Mom meet-"

"Caitlyn Jones-Swan" she finishes. Everyone in the room is left speechless and Killian and Emma share a look that made Emma uncomfortable. "Or Cate, if you prefer." Cate says trying to break the tension.

"Okay Caitlyn. What are you doing here and how do you know my son?" Asks Regina who is staring at her but Caitlyn isn't phased.

"Henry and I met online, and he came and found me that's all" She says and looks down because everyone she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Hello Caitlyn, Sorry for the questions. It's nice to meet you. I'm Emma Swan" she reaches out her hand and Cate shakes it.

"I'm Regina." She also puts out her hand and shakes Caitlyn's "Over there is Mary-Margaret Nolan and Killian Jones." She gestures to them sat on the couch. "It's funny that you share the same last name with two people here"

"Yes funny, but purely coincidental." She then lets out a soft fake laugh but then looks down again.

"So Cate," says Henry "where will you be staying?"

"Oh, I just stay at the bed and breakfast "

"No" He looks over at Emma "Mom, since I'm staying here could she stay with you. Please."

"Urh-sure. Come on Caitlyn" Emma then leaves the house and so does Killian.

"Henry" Cate says in a whisper and he turns to her "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes. You need to get to know her. Now go." He says and pushes her towards the door. She opens it to see Emma waiting besides the car for her and she walks over.

"Hey. Are you ready to go? And is that your guitar in the backseat" Emma asks.

"Yes and yes." She says and walks around the car and gets in the passenger seat at the same time as Emma get into the driving seat. When inside Emma starts the car and drives to her apartment.

When they arrive at Emma's apartment they get of the car at the same time and walk upstairs in silence. When they arrive at the door Emma opens it and lets Cate in the apartment.

"So you met Henry online huh?" Emma asks her Caitlyn watches her. Emma gestures for her to sit at the counter and she odes.

"Yeah" Caitlyn says as Emma moves behind the counter and sits down.

"Alright, Caitlyn I'm going to tell you about my superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying, so how did you actually meet Henry?"

"No, Henry doesn't want me to tell you, so if you want to know you're going to have to ask him."

"Okay" Emma looks at her stunned but decides to change the subject. "So, it's late, Do you want a drink or something?" Emma gets up and starts searching the cupboards.

"Yeah, can I have hot chocolate with cinnamon, please?" Emma freezes "It's just something I've loved since I was kid." Caitlyn babbles. Emma makes two hot chocolates and passes one to Caitlyn,

"So urh, Jones-Swan huh. That's a funny coincidence" Caitlyn while drinking her hot chocolate chokes slightly, but quickly recovers.

"Yes, it is. To be honest the only thing I share with my parents" she says with her head ducked down and it was Emma's turn to choke on her drink.

"What?"

"When I was six months old, I got left on a door step in Boston with a note saying 'My name is Caitlyn Jones-Swan. Please look after me'. The family that lived there took me in and raised me; they also had a daughter named Abby who was 11 at the time. When she turned 25 she opened her own coffee shop and after that she let me move in with her and let me perform at her coffee shop."

"Were you ever mad at them? Your parents I mean"

"Actually no I wasn't. I always thought they gave me up as it was my best chance."

"Yeah."

"So urh, It's late I should go to bed, bye" Caitlyn says and runs up the stairs.

"Bye" Emma calls after her.

The next day Caitlyn went to explore to town. She's wearing her white sweater and brown pants, with the bow still in her hair. First she went to get something to eat at Grannies, and then she went for a walk down the docks. Since she was young she always went near water to calm herself down. When walking down the beach she sees Henry stood on the pier and she walks over to him.

"Hey" she says as she walks towards him and he turns to her.

"Hey, Guess what."

"What"

"It worked. Time has started again"

"Really? How do you know?"

"See that clock tower over there." He nods his head towards it and she looks over then back at him "It hasn't moved for 16 and half years, always stick at 8.15 but now, as you can see, it no longer is."

"Wow so you are my brother" he nods "And my parents are Emma Swan and Killian Jones"

"You are correct. I have a question for you."

"Go ahead"

"Why did you believe me?"

"Huh"

"About the curse. I could have been lying, I could have been crazy. But you believed me. Why?"

"Cause I knew what you said was pure."

"Excuse me."

"Well, I guess I have this gift, where I can tell if someone telling me something with pure intentions"

"So you can tell if people are lying."

"No, I don't know if it's a lie just a pure intention, for example if someone is lying to protect someone the care for, I know it's pure but I'm not sure if it's a lie or not"

"Okay, now we have to try and break the curse"

"How?"

"First we need some answers. Come on" Henry and Caitlyn then walk off towards their destination.


	4. Evidence

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys I'm sorry this took so long and I hope this chapter makes up for it so here is the 3rd chapter, I hope you enjoy it and thank you for the reviews. Reviews are always welcome. To the person who asked, David was at home looking after Neal and he does not know Emma is his daughter and Henry is his grandson.

Chapter 3

Henry and Caitlyn were walking down the streets of Storybrooke towards Gold's shop. When they reach the shop they enter and the bell rings when the door is pushed open.

"Gold!" Henry calls out as Caitlyn looks around the shop. She looks across the counters but sees nothing of interest. She then walks over to Henry. Gold then walks in from the back and Henry walks towards him.

"Hello, Gold. I need to talk to you." Henry says to him and rests his hands on the counter.

"Of course Henry. Who's this?" Gold says and he looks over to Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn Jones-Swan" Henry states and gestures towards her he then notices a flash of recognition in Gold's eyes.

"But to clarify, you can call me Cate." Caitlyn adds in.

"Ahh. Henry so you remember."

"So do you. Now we want answers."

"So" Gold turns towards Caitlyn. "You believe."

"Well yeah. Could you answer the questions please?"

"Oh you do take after your parents." Gold says to her and Caitlyn is speechless "but I will not answer your questions, since you haven't broken the curse."

"Excuse me"

That's it?" Caitlyn adds.

"Yes"

"Come Henry. Let's go" Her and Henry walk out the door and start to walk down the street.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Caitlyn asks.

"I don't know. Look for evidence I guess." As soon as Henry spoke the ground started shaking. Henry and Caitlyn try to balance themselves and them the shaking stops. Henry looks up from the ground and smiles.

"What the hell was that? And what are you smiling about?"

"I know where to find evidence." He then runs off and Caitlyn runs after him shouting his name.

Henry runs towards the open ground and Caitlyn follows him. He stops in front of a tunnel and kneels down. Caitlyn stands beside him.

"Henry" Caitlyn hisses "What are we doing here? What is this place?"

"This is the mines, and we are going to look for evidence."

"Henry, are you sure this is good idea. What about that ground shaking thing?"

"Oh it's just a cart going past it hit something, no big deal. Henry walks into the mines "So are you coming or not"

"Okay" She answers and walks in after him.

Emma is at the sheriff station sorting out paperwork and Regina is in the doorway.

"Miss Swan." Regina says and walks in.

"Madam Mayor."

"I would like to ask you a favour."

"What is it?"

"I would like you to find information about this Caitlyn. She seems like she's up to something."

"To be honest" Emma says with a sigh. "I don't think she is. She just seems like a normal girl passing by. And I know she would never hurt Henry"

"I still don't trust her." Regina says as she sits down. "She could-"

Regina is interrupted by Killian rushing through the doorway.

"Swan." He says quickly.

"What?"

"It's Henry I saw him going into the mines with Caitlyn. You have to come now."

"Yes I will" she gets out of the chair and rushes out with Killian. Regina instantly follows.

Henry and Caitlyn are walking through the mines and Caitlyn walks into something.

"Oww" She says as she rubs her head "It's really dark down here."

"Good thing I have a torch." He outs down his bag and finds the torch "Aha" He turns it on.

"You didn't care to mention that before." He responds by grinning at her.

"Come lets go"

"Someday this is all going to backfire." She mutters and follows him through the tunnels. "So, what are we exactly looking for?"

"Evidence"

"That's a helpful answer" she mutters under her breath and looks ups but sees something. "What's that?"

"What's what?" she lifts up her hand and points up and Henry follows her direction. "Evidence"

Killian, Emma and Regina run towards the mines and stop before the entrance.

"He's down here." Says Emma "I'm going after him." She starts to go in but Killian grabs her arm.

"If you're going I'm coming with you."

"Are you serious?"

"Excuse me" Regina adds "What should I do he is my son."

"Go and get help." He turns to Emma "Lets go." They enter the mines while Regina goes to get help.

"You can barely see down here." She says.

"Here" He passes her a torch and she turns it on.

"Thanks."

"So why would Henry want to come down here."

"I have no clue. Can we just get on with it?" She says.

"Of course." They continue to walk in silence.

Henry passes the torch to Caitlyn holds on to one of the wooden bars and steps on the wall and climbs up slightly. Caitlyn watches while pointing the torch at him

"Henry you could fall and injure yourself."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay. What are those sparkly rock things?"

"Diamonds But not just any diamonds, these are used to make fairy dust."

"So what? We show these to Emma and she believes."

"No, but it may help" He reaches up and takes a big diamond and gets back down. "Here" He passes the diamond to Caitlyn as he takes back the torch.

"We should get out of here." Caitlyn mutters.

"Yeah."

Emma and Killian are walking through the tunnels. Emma trips but Killian catches her before she could fall. She quickly shrugs him off.

"I'm fine" She says with anger in her voice.

"Well, to me it seems not."

"I'm fine Jones."

"Okay" Killian turns towards Emma. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't. Now answer my question"

Emma is taken back by his answer and stutters.

"I..I….Urh…well." She moves backwards into the mine wall. "Well you're…I don't know."

"So you have no reason to hate me." He says as he moves closer to her.

"No" She breathes out and realises how close they are and quickly glances at his lips. She leans towards him and closes her eyes and Killian does the same.

"Henry. Is this the right way, Oh."

She quickly shoves him away and they both turn to see Caitlyn and Henry staring at them.

"Hi" Cate mutters with a shy tone. "So should we all get out of here now."

The group exit the cave and when the do a group of people are stood outside the entrance. When they exit the cave Tink runs over to them and hugs Killian tightly.

"Oh Killian are you alright." Tink asks with panic "Are you hurt."

"No, I'm not hurt. I'm fine." He glances over to Emma but she turns away quickly.

"Okay"

"HENRY!" The group look over to see Regina charging towards them. She reaches them and looks towards Henry "What were you doing going down the mines. I assume this has something to do with you." She says as she looks over to Caitlyn.

"Well urh.. You see urm"

"No, it wasn't her it was me. It was my idea." Henry interrupts.

"Henry, Remember what happened last time."

"Last time?" Cate asks, confused.

"Come on were going." Henry follows Regina as storms off.

"I..Urh guess I should go?" Caitlyn says and walks off but Emma goes after her.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Emma asks when she catches up to her.

"Well I was going to go to yours get my stuff then go to granny's and stay there."

"No you don't have to you can still stay with me as o know this wasn't your fault." Emma puts a hand on Caitlyn's shoulder and starts to walk with her back into Storybrooke.

"Thanks" She says as she looks at the diamond in her hand and realises something. "Storybrooke still has magic." She whispers under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing" Caitlyn says and they continue walking towards Emma apartment.


	5. A list

Chapter 4.

The next morning Caitlyn is sat at counter in Grannies diner waiting for Henry. Ruby then approaches her with her order.

"Here you go." Ruby says and places the Hot chocolate with cinnamon in front of her. Caitlyn looks up and thanks Ruby as she walks towards a booth. Henry walks in and goes towards her.

"Hey." He says and sits down next to her. "So was Mom mad at you?"

"No she wasn't, she just said she knew it wasn't my fault" She says and sips her drink and Henry looks confused. "Anyway I…"

"Wait, she wasn't mad. Oh god she probably thinks it was my idea."

"It was your idea."

"Yes, now both my Moms are mad at me." He then rests his head on the counter and murmurs something and lifts his head up. "So what was it you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes well I realised that since the diamonds are here and you need magic for them magic is still here." She says quickly and takes a deep breath. "So yeah."

"Okay I got that but next time, breath. Okay so the person who cast it still needs a little magic for something. We need to find out why, but first we need to break this curse."

"And we do that, how?"

"I don't really know, come on." He gets up and Caitlyn follows thanking Granny on the way out.

Emma is at the sheriff station waiting for her lunch break when Mary-Margaret walks in and startles her. Mary-Margaret walks over and sits down in the chair across from Emma

"Hey" Emma says "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at Grannies"

"Yeah, but Neal is staying at a friend's house so I thought I could come by, if that's okay with you."

"Oh, of course. How's Neal? "

"He fine. He loves reading now so we go the library nearly every week for new books." She looks down and chuckles to herself. "So what about you? How is Caitlyn?"

"She is lovely and kind, and strangely familiar. It's like I knew her before. But you get that with some people."

"Yeah. I guess you could say like we did?"

"Hmm, yeah."

"You seem tense"

"Excuse me?"

"Emma I can tell when something troubling you." She reaches over and grabs hold over Emma's hand which was resting on the table. "Tell me."

"Not important, I'll tell you some other time." Emma stands up "Want to go to Grannies"

"Yes. Let's go"

Henry and Caitlyn are walking down the street towards Regina's house.

"So, what are we doing today?" asks Caitlyn.

"Well I was thinking we could create a list who each person is from my memory and well the book."

"Okay well that could be useful" Caitlyn the bumps in to someone and nearly falls. "Oh I'm sorry."

"No, no it's okay. I don't believe we have met I'm mother Superior" She the stretches out her hand to Caitlyn and she shakes it.

"Caitlyn"

"Lovely name and it was lovely to meet you but I must go. Bye Caitlyn, bye Henry" Blue then walks off.

"Well she came out of nowhere" Says Henry "And that's the Blue the way."

"Well you could say she came up out of the _Blue" _She giggles to herself and looks over to Henry and sees he is not amused " Okay, not funny, got that come on lets go."

Henry and Caitlyn enter the mansion and start to walk up the stairs to Henry's room. Henry opens the door and lets Caitlyn in. Henry closes the door behind him and sees Caitlyn looking through his things on his desk.

"What are you doing?" Henry asks crossing his arms

"Hey I was just looking, anyway aren't we meant to create a list or whatever." She says while gesturing with her hands.

"Yeah, sit down I'm gonna help you with this" Henry and Caitlyn sit down on the bed and Henry pulls the book out of his bag and passes it to Caitlyn "Okay we are going to look and read through the book and sort out how everybody is so it will be easier for you and maybe there might be a clue to who cast this curse."

"Okay then" Caitlyn lays the book down in front of her and crosses her legs on the bed. She opens the book and they start to look through it. Just then the doorbell rings and Henry goes to get it and Caitlyn continues to look through then book.

Regina is in her office working on paperwork and she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in" She says and puts her pen down. The door opens and a man walks in with papers in his hands.

"Mayor Mills sorry to interrupt but here are some papers Sidney Glass me to give to you" He walks over and passes the papers to Regina.

"Oh thank you. Sorry to ask but who are you?"

"Robin. Robin Locksley." He stretches out his hand and Regina she a patch of black on his arm and she sees sudden flashes of tattoo but ignores it. She lifts her hand and takes his "Sidney said that the papers may be of use to you."

"Oh thank you, how did you get in here?"

"I rang the doorbell your son answered the door and he let me in."

"Oh I didn't hear it"

"Sorry to cut the conversation short but I must goodbye, Mayor Mills" Robin then walks out the door leaving Regina shocked. Regina starts to look through the papers and is confused about the information on the papers.

In Henry's room, Henry is sat on the bed writing on a piece of paper and Caitlyn is reading the book while waiting for him to finish.

"Okay, I think I've finished" Henry says and passes the piece of paper to Caitlyn. She looks up briefly and takes the paper from him.

"Good" She looks at the paper and looks at the book again. "What if the person wanted, or needed, fairy dust." She looks up at henry and put the book down beside her.

"What?" Henry stands up and looks at her confused.

"The person who cast the curse maybe they need fairy dust cause it's still here and magic is still maybe they just need magic" She says in a rush and breathes heavily.

"Cate, I told you to breath, but I got that. So, what if it's a fairy who cast the curse"

"What? Why would a fairy cast the curse? I thought they were good."

"Not all of them."

"Maybe one wants payback or something, and if that's the case we need help to find out who it is and Gold certainly won't"

"My Mom"

"Regina?"

"Yes, she's the only one who can help us" Henry walks across the room, picks up the book and leaves the room. Caitlyn follows him and stops him by grabbing his arm.

"How? She doesn't remember anything"

"The curse is weaker on her as she casted it once, If we get her to believe she will remember."

Henry walks down the corridor and goes into Regina's office with Caitlyn behind him. Regina looks up confused about their sudden entrance.

"Henry, what are you doing?" she starts to stand up but Henry stops her by putting the book in front of her.

"Mom stay sat down, I need to explain something to you and I need you to listen to me."

Henry starts to explain. After Henry has finished talking to Regina he looks over at her to say something, when she doesn't he looks over at Caitlyn who is standing at the door.

"What do you want me to say?" Caitlyn says in a shocked tone.

"I don't know something that might help."

"Oh, like I'm your sister" She immediately covers her mouth.

"Maybe that." Says Henry in a sarcastic tone and rolls his eyes looking

"Ok Henry." Regina says "What makes you think this is true? You remember last time."

"He literally just explained it." Caitlyn cuts in.

"Cate, Not now" Says Henry. "Mom I know this is hard to believe. But just trust me on this. Do you trust me?"

"Henry you're asking me to believe in magic and fairytales and she is your _sister_." She points towards Caitlyn.

"Mom I know." He picks up the book and holds it out to her "Take the book and you'll understand." She does so and remains still for a while

"Is she okay?"

"Mom"

Regina blinks and looks up at Henry with a smile across her face.

"Henry. Thank you" She stands up and walks around the desk and hugs Henry tightly. "Thank you for helping me remember." Henry hugs back with just as much force.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys I hoped you will enjoyed the new chapter. Please review if you have something to say.


End file.
